Skin of Stone
by WolfBabe103110
Summary: They were best friends.  Then one day he decided he wanted more.  Aspen had always been there for Emmett Cullen and vice versa but when he reveals his darkest secret and that now she must become a vampire, can they still find a way to make things work?


He stood quietly in the clearing listening to the sounds around him. He could hear her soft footsteps getting closer and he turned his gaze in the direction the noise was coming from. He never took his golden eyes off the trees as he waited for the auburn hair to appear.

I was hiking through the forest like I did every Saturday. It had become a tradition that we would meet every Saturday at the clearing for a quiet afternoon away from everyone. As I was walking I was picturing his golden eyes and brown hair. Plus with his handsome face and rocking body anytime I saw him I wanted to tell him he was the epitome of perfection. Of course I am talking about Emmett Cullen.

We had started hanging out in school when we were paired for a project in English. Ever since then it was almost as if he didn't want to be away from me and I didn't want to be away from him. He would come and sneak into my house at night until I fell asleep. He would pick me up for school every day and he always had a toasted bagel and french vanilla cappuccino for me in the mornings.

The boy really did know me to well. I wasn't complaining, every girl in school shot me glares because Emmett was always with me and none of them. It actually made me happy that I could get all those girls worked up like that.

Emmett was thinking to himself when she finally made it to the clearing. He was hoping to ask her to spend eternity with him. He wanted to tell her why he never ate when they were together and why it was so easy for him to get into her house at night without anyone hearing. He didn't want to scare her away. That was what had kept him from telling her for the past year when they were hanging out.

But today he had convinced himself that the time had come for him to tell her that he loved her and what he really was. As she got closer Emmett plastered a smile on his face.

"Emmett!"

"Aspen!" He yelled my name back at me and I ran towards him jumping into his arms. Always on Saturday the first hug made me feel like I wanted his arms around me forever.

"Aspen, I have to tell you something." I looked up into Emmett's eyes as he said the words.

"Well go ahead."

I walked into the house and slammed the door. My brain couldn't comprehend what Emmett had told me. There was no such thing as vampires. No way. They were the creatures made up and immortalized by Bram Stoker. I flung myself onto my bed and proceeded to cry my eyes out.

Sure it was a plus that Emmett loved me but I wasn't exactly sure about giving up my human life. He had warned me as I was storming off that no matter what now that I knew I would have to become a vampire. I was a little pissed. It was different to be asked but for him to tell me I had no choice in the matter had me upset. He told me that he was going to pick me up around 2 a.m. and that I should pack anything I wanted to take with me.

I was supposed to write a note stating that I was running away and he was going to be down the street a little ways ready to pick me up. It was Carlisle that was going to change me. Emmett and said that if I wasn't changed then the Volturi would come after me and kill me. So reluctantly I agreed.

When I asked Emmett why he couldn't change me he said it was because he didn't think he was strong enough to stop drinking once he had started. I had just nodded my head. My brain didn't want to process anymore information anyway.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only 10 pm. I still had four hours before Emmett was here and I decided to lie down on my bed one last time. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time, but the night I was leaving my whole family behind was when one decided to come. I woke up flailing in the arms of Emmett and a quick glance at the clock told me it was already 4 and we were now running late.

"Calm down Aspen I'm here." He whispered in my ear and that was when the tears came. I had held back all night and now realization had hit me.


End file.
